Game Restart: The Corrupted Eve
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Peter decides he wants to bring a young foreigner into Wonderland so that she will learn to love him and eventually choose him when she's old enough. But when Peter finds a young girl who had been little more than a sex slave, will his intentions remain the same or will he heal the little girl. After all she's as innocent as Eve when she was in Eden, with just a smudge of sin.
1. Rescue

**A/N: Alright before you read this story you must be aware what you're getting into. This story is about a child trafficked girl from the United States of America who is being pimped out in the middle of San Francisco. **

**The entire purpose of this story is to show what child trafficking does to a person, and that it does exist in 'First World' countries. In fact I live in a state that is riddled with it, and no I don't live anywhere near the Mexican or Canadian border. **

**At this point I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing the victim going to Wonderland? So that people may be more aware of what most 'good' governments like sweeping under the metaphorical rug. **

**So please enjoy this story with an open mind. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Peter tumbled onto the ground in a huddled heap as he was spewed out of the rabbit hole that led straight down to Wonderland. He shook his tiny, furry head and stretched his body to get rid of the many kinks that had taken over.

_You could have made that better Nightmare. _An annoyed huff was the only answer the tiny rabbit got in response. This suited Peter just fine, he didn't even like Nightmare. In fact his mind would normally be blocked from the prying incubus, today just happened to be an important mission.

Getting onto his paws Peter began hopping down the concrete road. It wasn't anything like the ones back home. Here it was cluttered with people wearing strange clothes and talking to each other in huddled whispered, their eyes darting back and forth as if something bad would happen if they were discovered.

Water and cans were also on the road and a foul smell that reminded Peter of a dead rat. He was sure that the germs here were crawling all over his skin, trying to eat his perfectly clean fur. A shudder ran over his back and he would have began yelling at Nightmare if he hadn't heard a feminine squeal.

His ears twitching, Peter followed the sound into an alley that was created by two apartment buildings made of faded brick. Some of the windows were boarded up, but one was open letting out the sounds of a creaking bed and the squealing.

_I wonder what's causing it._

_It's none of your concern, Peter. Find a foreigner or I will leave you in that place._

Peter shuddered at the thought of being left inside the germ ridden hell, but the sudden sound of a manly, pleasure filled moan piqued his interest again. Jumping up to the nearest window, Peter peered in and could only stare in utter horror at what was going on.

**...**

**Unknown First Person POV**

**...**

I shriek in pain as the man over my body thrusts in deeper and harder trying to rip my body in half. The thrusts suddenly become faster and the man releases a deep moan and buries his head into my neck. I sigh and wait for him to move, counting the cracks in the door.

I hiss when he pulls himself out of me and sits up on the bed, looking down upon my naked body with amused green eyes. As he pulls on his clothes I pull my knees to my chin and watch him go out the door, talking to the man behind it.

Today is my birthday and I'm terrified.

Getting older in this place was always a bad thing, because there was always someone else to replace you. Someone who was tighter, less used, and could easily be brain washed. Getting older had been a fear of mine for the last three years, but now that I was eight I was ready to hear the click of the gun.

I didn't want to live anymore.

At least not in this moth eaten hell.

I slowly put my legs over the side of the bed and pick up my white shirt, pulling it over my upper body and then grabbed a pink skirt, adjusting it so the yellow bow was in the front. I didn't bother with my panties, someone would be pulling them off soon anyway.

Soon.

That word was one I didn't like. Something bad always happened when one of the men said that word. I would sometimes get hit and kicked, or someone would put them self inside me. I don't like it, it hurts a lot, but then Mr. Casey says that I should be thankful since I could be a 'free walking' girl that had to make my way instead of having him to sell me out. I didn't understand half of what he said, but if this was bad I felt horrible for the 'free walking' girls, they must be in hell.

I crawl back onto the mushy bed and lay my head against the cool window glass, shutting my eyes. The loud sound of people talking to each other and cars skidding by lulls me into a nap. It's quickly ruined by loud tapping on the window.

I open my eyes and look out just to see a man with glasses and rabbit ears on top of his head. I tilt my head to the side in confusion, was he a model for the magazine that Mr. Casey read? I get on my knees and make a shooing motion with my hands. The man shakes his head and says something I can barely understand. I put my ear to the glass and put a finger in my other ear so I can hear better.

"Open the window!"

i get away from the window and shake my head. If I opened the window i could get in trouble, not only that but I didn't want him to touch me now, I was too sore from the last man. I watch the man make crazy motions with his hands, waving them up and down or side to side. Eventually I turned around and focused on the door, deciding that if Mr. Casey came in I would say I didn't notice him.

_**Bang bang!**_

I shriek and fall to the floor, glass flying all over the room. The door opens and Mr. Casey along with a few of his friends burst into the room, staring at something behind me.

"You trying to see us out little bitch?" Mr. Casey snapped.

"N-No Master!"

I curl into a ball as a cold hand grabs me by the waist. "She is by no means a bitch," A cold voice says. "just an innocent child."

My body freezes as a hand is put over my eyes and my body shoved into the man's chest.

_**Bang Bang! Bang Bang!**_

I remain frozen, even when the man begins to move with quick, hoppity steps. He brings me closer as we are thrust into the cold air and suddenly he stops moving, everything seems to go into a slow motion that never stops.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon."

Soon...I hated that word.

**...**

**A/N: So there we go. I hope this wasn't too disturbing or anything. I didn't want to write her rape in detail, but I had to mention it. If you found any errors in my writing please tell me, I want to have this as realistic as possible.**


	2. Tower

**A/N: wow, I'm suprised anyone bothered reading this.**

**Sleeping Moon: Thank you. Peter was supossed to get in an actual gunfight, but I can't write long gun fights, just sword fights. In my opinion I think there is the slightest bit of morality in the people of Wonderland, and they would be disgusted by something like that happening. And child trafficing has been on my mind so often lately I just wanted to come out and make other see it too, but I guess that's jamming my beliefs down other people's throats.**

**k: Well...Most times it's younger, but I have baby brothers that age so I'm gauging most of her 'child' words and emotions on them. In fact by this time she would probably be getting ready to have a bullet to the head. Ah, thank you for saying that, I guess I just see the every day and do my best to convey it to other people. Like I said, most 'first world' countries don't like talking about it. Thanks for pointing out my mistake! I'll have to correct it sometime.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Peter stared down at the tiny girl in his arms. She was still stiff, even in her sleep, but it brought a strange feeling into his chest. It wasn't like the one he felt when he saw Alice or the hatred he felt when he saw Ace...

It was a nice form of anger.

Walking into the Clover Tower he was greeted by a very pissed off Nightmare. "You brought a child!"

"Yes."

"You know what our world is!"

"Yes."

"Yet you brought her anyway!"

Peter gently place the girl on the couch, her body visibly relaxed at the movement. "She was being sexually abused Nightmare."

Nightmare's ranting suddenly stopped. His body shuddered and a hand flew to his mouth as he began coughing, blood getting in between his fingers and onto the stone floor. The sound immediately brought in Gray, the loyal servant.

"Lord Nightmare, you must take your medication-" He stops and stares at the little girl on the couch. "Who is she?"

"A little girl who will be staying with us." Nightmare said as his coughing came to a stop. "Please go make her some coffee, Gray."

The yellow eyed man nodded, glancing back at the girl as he left. As soon as he left the girl shuddered and opened her dark brown eyes. She gasped and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest in a protective manner.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." Nightmare placed a hand on her forehead causing her to shrink back even more. "My name is Nightmare, you are in my tower right now."

**...**

**Girl's POV**

**...**

I stare at Night,mare and the bunny man. If I wasn't at the 'work shop' with Mr. Casey then were these two special guests? I didn't get too many of those, normally the big girls did, but I guess since I'm eight now I'm a big girl like them?

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Nightmare said.

"N-No Master."

The bunny man pushed Nightmare away and bent down in front of me. "You don't have to say that, especially to him."

They didn't like being called Master? What do I call them then? Mr. Casey told me to call all the clients either Master or Teacher. Wait maybe I should call them that, I know a few men like that.

I swallow thickly and look up at the bunny man again. "I-Is Teacher okay?"

"No!" The bunny man put his hands on my shoulders. "You can only call me Peter White because that's my name."

Someone who wants me to call them by name?"O-Okay Peter."

I shift uncomfortably on the couch as he lets go of me. Once again Nightmare comes into my view and I shrink back when he touches my leg. So now they want it? Did they want me to know who they were because I would be working for them a lot? My left leg is gently set down, then my right. A hand is set on my stomach and I shut my eyes, I didn't want to see him take my clothes off.

My head hits the back of the pillow and I hold my breath waiting for the rough feeling of cloth being pulled off my skin, but it never comes. I open one eye and stare up at Nightmare, his face is blank, but his body is shaking as if holding soething back. "Are you ready M-Nightmare?"

"For what?" Nightmare said hesitantly.

"Fucking."

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Both men could only stare at the little girl and the word that came out of her mouth. Nightmare placed a hand on her forehead, her whole body slackened and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. As soon as it was apparent that the girl was asleep Nightmare moved his hand away and stared down at the girl.

"That is disgusting."

Peter crouched down next to the little girl. "That's why I brought her here, No child should have to go through something like that."

"I suppose you're right, but she is just a child one who can't play the game." He sighed and shut his eyes. "One who can block my thoughts and has little innocence, I don't think this world will be kind to her."

"No she has plenty of innocence." Peter moved some of the hair out of her face. "Do you remember that story that Alice told everyone about how it is believed her world was created?"

"What about it."

Peter stroked the girl's face just for her to whimper, he trailed his hand back to her hair and she calmed down. The little girl was truly a wreck, long black hair was unevenly cut, smudges of dirt all over her face and bright red marks on her neck telling the world of what she had done.

"She's as innocent as Eve when she was in Eden," Peter whispered. "with just a smudge of sin."

"Yes," Nightmare said. "but will that sin outshine her innocence?"

**...**

**A/N: There you go. Just so you know, this story is kinda draining on my emotions so there may or may not be trigger fire updates.**


	3. Coffee

**A/N: I'm back! So thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and faving this work. It makes me really happy. Also listen to the song **_**Beautiful Slave **_by _**Take No Glory**_**, it's a sad song about a child in the sex slave trade. It has a part about the Christian religion in it, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue considering the song. **

**Sleeping Moon: I hope so to, but hope is a flimsy thing for Girl. There will be happy times, that's if she'll let the people who care for her in.**

**k: Don't cry! -hands box of tissues- Things will get better, it'll just take a bit.**

**Angel Protectress: Another person crying! -hands box of tissues- Putting things like this out on the net is important to me since people would rather not look at it in their every day lives.**

**Also guys some of the wording is this chapter is vulgar, take a wild guess at who's POV that is...**

**Oh yeah! If you guys don't mind reading my story _Replicant_ it would make my day.**

**...**

**Girl's POV**

**...**

I wake up on the comfy couch and smell something sweet. Turning my body slightly I see a white cup that has smoke coming from it. I watch the smoke rise into the air for several minutes, until I hear the sound of heavy foot steps. My entire body freezes and I stare at a young man walking into the room.

He had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. Was he sick? He runs a hand through his hair, muttering to himself and sits heavily in a chair not too far from me. I curl my knees up to my chest and hold my breath when he looks in my direction.

"Oh," He gets up again. "you're awake."

I flinch when he towers over me. His face doesn't look mean, in fact he's smiling, but I've seen some people smile while looking at me and bad things always happen. The man picks up the mug and blows it before holding it out to me. I look at the cup then back up to the man.

"This stuff is coffee, I put plenty of milk and sugar in it so it would taste good."

Milk? I like milk it was so yummy, I hadn't had any for a long time. One of the big girls would give me some when she went out to buy food from the yellow m store. I hold my hands out and grab the cup, the warmth making me wriggle. I watch the man out of the corner of my eye until the cup gets in the way.

The coffee was really hot, but in a good way. It tasted good too, I hadn't tasted anything like it before. I tilt my head back trying to get every last drop of the yummy drink, even licking the sides of the cup with my tounge. When I'm done I bring the cup away from my face and look back up at the man. He was staring at me with a strange smile on his face, that grew as I stared up at him.

"Awe," he takes the cup away. "you got coffee all over your face."

I wipe my face with my hand and he just laughs. It wasn't a mean laugh, but a nice one that made me confused. Why was it funny when I wipe my face? Sometimes men would laugh when I wiped my face and it had cum on it...Some of them would get angry and want me to lick it off my face instead...

Is that what he wanted me to do?

I look back up at the man and tilt my head. I'm so confused by this man...

I don't like him.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Gray set the mug in the sink and turned back to Nightmare and Peter. Both were sitting at a table, bits of paper surrounding them. "Did you both figure out how she'll stay here?"

Peter shook his head. "The game can only be played by an older girl, if the girl in the other room should stay she would eventually die because she has yet to take the medicine required to stay."

"That's the least of my worries," Nightmare said. "at the moment there is a foreigner who will be treated as such in my tower. In two time changes a meeting will be held here," He looked over to Peter. "I wonder how the others will react to that."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Peter said. "I just want her to be happy."

Gray leaned against the counter. "You keep calling the girl her, does she have a name?"

Peter stopped what he was doing. He hadn't thought to ask the girl for her name. If he did, it would be another step in getting her comfortable in living in Wonderland! Maybe even then when she is older she'd love him...

"I don't know, she's only said one thing the entire time she was here..."

"Well you should ask her," Gray said. "she should have a name, having no identity is what cements them to the sex trade."

Peter stood up from the table. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

Gray slid out a knife from under his sleeve. "It would be wise for you to shut up."

"I don't think so, it was an honest question." Peter took his pistol from his coat pocket.

Before either man could make a move the sound of quiet footsteps ripped their attention from each other. There in the door way was the little girl, she was staring at Peter's gun with mild interest.

"What are you doing up?" Peter fumbled with his gun. "I thought you were tired?"

She ripped her eyes off the gun to look at Peter's face. "Your gun is strange."

Peter looked down at his gun and back to the girl. It wasn't suprising that she knew what a gun was, but that she spoke of it in such an uncaring tone. Actually her whole tone was disturbing, it was a quiet mono-tone that ended with a resigned note.

"Yes well, it's the model." Peter pocketed the gun and went to the girl, watching her freeze in her spot. "Did you enjoy the coffee?"

The girl nodded. Peter reached out a hand to touch her, but she leaned backwards, a subtle hint towards her feeling on the action.

Taking another course of action he held out his hand. "Would you like something to eat?"

The girl stared at his hand. "No."

"It's really good." Gray interjected. "I made it myself."

The girl shook her head, but didn't make any other movement. The way she moved reminded Peter of the faceless, how they didn't seem to act out of their own free will, but through a Role Holder telling them what to do. Peter stood up from his crouched position and went to the counter taking a piece of the burnt chicken and hard bread rolls from their respective platters.

He then went to the table and began choking down Gray's food. Every so often he would look over to the girl, who was staring at him intently. Gray soon came to join him at the table with a plate of food for himself and his master. Everyone ate silently, even Nightmare who normally didn't touch it with a twenty foot pole, and would watch the girl who wa staring at them.

Very slowly and quietly she began to creep forward. Her footsteps couldn't be heard on the stone floors, and her movements didn't seem to change much. She came closer and closer until she was right beside Peter.

"Do you want to eat?"The girl nodded. "Alright, but you have to get ready for supper first."

**...**

**A/N: Okay this seems short, but the next chapter will be about Girl getting ready to eat. If you have any ideas on experiences she should have then let me know so I can write them here.**

******Now guys, I made Girl's pov somewhat ignorant. I can't call it 'childish' since she's far from it. That's why she says she sees smoke instead of steam. If you all don't like the effect let me know, I added it since my baby brothers say they see smoke when something is steaming. **


	4. Dinner

**A/N: Sup my Lovlies? How is your day/night? **

**Sleeping Moon: Alright to answe the coffee vs. gun thing. Food means absolutely nothing to girl. She does have a favorite drink, that being milk, but aside from that she doesn't care. She sees guns all the time, yes, and that is normally a sign that something is happening, but she wasn't sure what since 'the gun is weird'.**

**Angel Protectress: They're not just being sweet, one has to remember that she still is a foreigner. Though I like your intepretation better. Man I'm a depressing person.**

**k: I hope so too. But you have to remember that she sees the world in a very screwed up way with something bad always around the corner, she'll lighten up soon though, it'll just take time.**

**J.J: I've never played the games since I can only read the kanji that represents Japan and a few others. So this is more based on the many manga, and their messed up character designs, and my imagination. I try not to stumble too far from the path as you will see in this chapter.**

...

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Getting the little girl ready to eat would have only consisted of washing her hands, but when Peter looked down at her, her wanted to properly clean her up. Upon deciding this Gray had gotten her a dress to wear as well as a night gown.

As Peter filled the tub with water he looked back to the little girl. He wasn't about to give her an actual bath, he wasn't stupid, but wiping down her face and arm with some soapy water would suffice. Only the Dealer knew how many germs were crawling all over her small body, and it would do them both some good to get rid of them.

**...**

**Girl's POV**

**...**

I've never seen such a clean bathroom before. It was really big and had a bath that could fit me and the bunny man. I wrap my arms around my chest, they hadn't touched me yet, but maybe they wanted to in the bath, some men like that.

The sound of running water suddenly stops and I look up from the white floor. "Alright, I'm just going to wash you face and arms only, I promise."

He promises? I want to laugh at his silly words. Didn't he know that promises were made to be broken? A promise was only a few words, and words didn't mean anything, only the doings of the people who say them.

I watch as Peter pushes up his sleeve and puts his hand into the water moving it around for a moment before pulling it back out and squeezing a yellow rag. He then turns towards me and gently touches one of my arms.

"Your face first."

I shake my head. No, I don't want you to touch me, can't I just eat with the dirt on my face? Peter removes his hand and sighs, sitting on the edge of the clean tub. "If you don't want to get clean, I guess you don't want to eat."

My stomach moves around angrily at my defiance. I hadn't eaten for two days at the 'work shop', any longer and I might throw up. But then again it may all be a trick, as soon as I let him touch my face he might tie the rag around my mouth and get in the tub with me. Once again my stomach moves around, making my decision for me.

I uncrossed my arms and tilt my face slightly, giving him permission to touch me. The man seems happy, a smile tugs onto his mouth as he takes a gentle hold on my arms and moves the rag about my face. It's soft touches that stop when I whimper or hiss from a hurt that I got from a mean customer.

"There, now I'll do your arms, then we're done."

He lifts my right arm and repeats what he did before. My arms had more hurts than my face, so it took longer. When he was finally done he handed me a small pink dress with a white bow on it.

"Gray got this for you, change into it and I'll get you some food." I watch as he gets up from his spot and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I watch him go and creep up to the door, listening for any sign of his return. When I don't hear any I rip myself out of my clothes and put on the dress as fast as I could.

Hmm..It's pretty.

**...**

**Peter's POV**

**...**

I sit the little girl at the table and set a plate of food in front of her. The chicken was cut into small pieces so she wouldn't choke and I had found a pot of gravy to soften the bread roll, but not too much were she couldn't eat it without it becoming mush.

She stares at the plate with mild curiosity and picks up her fork, stabbing a piece of meat with little to no grace. Popping it into her mouth she chews quickly and haphazardly before downing another piece. In general it was a disgusting show, but I had to chalk it up to the way she was raised.

"Do you like the dress?" Gray asked.

My gaze switches over to the ex-assassin. I didn't trust him around Alice, and I wasn't going to start trusting him around a little girl. Everyone knew that he had done shady things in the past, and he wasn't about to touch _my_ little girl.

"Yes."

"That's good."

Nightmare pushed his plate away when he finished and put his head on the table. "I need coffee."

"Lord Nightmare it's almost the nigh period."

"And!" He lifted his head and a sparkle of determination lit his eye. "There is always time for coffee!"

"That's right," I mutter. "it is almost the night period."

I look over to the little girl. Her plate was only half empty, but she made no attempt to eat the rest of the food. She was sitting on the chair, playing with the bow on her dress, a nervous gleam to her dull eyes.

I wasn't sure is I should take her back to Heart Castle or leave her here, both places posed a danger. Here Gray lived, and Heart Castle had Ace, each had a disgusting history that would greatly affect the little girl.

"That may be true," Nightmare said. "but here she doesn't run the risks of getting beheaded or killed."

I glance over to the incubus. "I will be with her at all times in order to keep her safe. I do not trust you or anyone else with her well being."

"I wonder why..." A smirk tugged on Nightmare's lips. "Alice hasn't left Wonderland yet you demand a child foreigner."

My hands inch towards my gun. "Don't you dare."

"I think you are no better than the men you saved her from."

_**Bang Bang-Clang!**_

None of the bullets connected with Nightmare, but were deflected with the help of Gray's knives. "Don't you ever say anything like that again or I will kill you next time."

I turn to leave and see the little girl. She was huddled on the ground with her arms over her head, quiet whimpers escaping her chapped lips. I slowly bend down and touch her arm, making her whole body convulse upon contact. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No!" She inches away, her body in the same position. "No!"

I stand up, at a loss. "What do you mean?"

She repeats the word angrily, even going as far as to curl herself up further. I look over to the other two men who are also staring at her.

What have I done?

**...**

**A/N: So...What HAS Peter done? You know after writing this chapter I've come to realize no matter what I write, Girl always has a bad experience to add to what's happening. It makes me sad...**

**On another note I will be writing a sister story to this...Or should I say brother, since it'll be about a little boy. I'm not sure if I want write it yet, but I feel like I should. The boy will be about three years old in that story. -_- I'm just a really depressing person.**


	5. Waking Up

**A/N: And for your reading pleasure I present this new chapter! **

**Sleeping Moon: Um...Well no. This chapter gives a hint and shows something rather surprising. **

**Angel Protectress: I want to as well. As far as Alice is concerned...This chapter explains that too.**

**k: You'll find out later, but there's a hint in this chapter.**

**...**

**Girl's POV**

**...**

I woke up in a warm bed today. There were plenty of soft blankets on it and pillows, it reminded me of a store. Getting out of them, I slipped to the ground rubbing my arms as I looked around the room. It was a big one with stone floors and a window that let me see the trees outside. There was a also a chair that had a light green dress with a white bow around the neck, going over to it I saw that it was small enough for me.

A knock at the door makes me creep back to the bed, I pull the blankets up to my chin and pretend to sleep. "Little foreigner, may I come in?"

A woman's voice? I crawl out of the bed and go to the door, twisting the knob a few times before it opens to show a woman without a face. I tilt my head to the side as I stare at her, she had a nose and a mouth, but no eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?"

The woman put a hand to her cheek, a smile on her face. "Awe, you really are too cute!"

She lets herself inside the room and shuts the door behind her. She then puts her hands on her hips and 'stares' at me. I look at the ground, ready to go back to bed and sleep some more. "Mr. Ringmarc told me to get you ready for breakfast."

My heart shudders at the thought of another 'bath'. I liked this woman better than Peter, but I didn't like getting scrubbed down. Couldn't I take a shower like I did at the workshop? Instead of leading me to a tub, the woman picks up the dress from the chair and holds it out to me. "Get dressed in this and then I'll do your hair."

Dress up? The big girls would get me into pretty clothes and play with my hair, just like they did before they went out on the streets. I take off my pink dress and struggle into the green one, my head having a hard time coming through the opening. The woman laughs and helps it through, tying up the bow when she was finished.

"Alright," The woman sits in the chair, taking a brush and comb out of her pocket. "now for your hair."

I sit in her lap as she brushes and pulls at my hair, whimpering when it was too hard. Someone else would do this to me when I was a baby, I shut my eyes and the image of a gun is the only thing that comes to my head.

_**Forget**_

I hiss and put a hand to my head, it hurt so much! The woman stops messing with my hair and gently touches my face. "Are you alright?"

_**You'll never go back, so forget and be happy.**_

I nodded at the woman who brushed away some of my tears, once again reminding me of that gun.

I didn't want to forget.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Gray sliced up the crisp pancakes on the small plate, making them easier for the little girl. Even though she looked to be eight or nine, he didn't want her choking on the food. She didn't seem too concerned about food though, last night she was more fascinated by Peter's gun, then shied away when it went off.

He wouldn't be surprised if the mystery involved her getting shot. His eyes narrowed as he remembered certain things that he rather forget. Girls like this always got the worst treatment, eventually leading them to suicide or insanity when freed.

He looked over to the small girl sitting opposite Nightmare. She was a cute image, the dress was a little big on her skinny frame, but with her hair brushed and a white bow that sat up like a pair of cat ears on her head...

Anger once again filled Gray's bones. How could anyone think of putting her into the position she once had?

The little girl looked up at him as he set the plate down, a frown firmly set on her face. Taking it in stride he gave her a smile, to which she looked at her food. Picking up her fork with a fist she stuffed the food into her mouth barely tasting it. It was a rather grotesque sight, but trying to get her to have better manners would come into play when she accepted people more.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked when he sat down.

The girl glanced at him, but didn't respond. It didn't surprise him, but it did hurt knowing that the little girl thought he would touch her in such a manner. Giving up to conversation Gray began to eat, watching the girl out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't eat much, just half the already small plate. But she did drink all her milk and seemed rather happy to have some. He glanced over to Nightmare who was staring at her intently, still trying to breach the walls in her mind.

"Is it working?"

"No," Nightmare picked up his coffee mug. "and I can't force my way in unless I want it to hurt like this morning."

The girl suddenly yawned, making a maid nearby giggle at the cute motion. The girl's head snapped to the woman's direction and once again her eyes showed confusion. She looked back at Nightmare and Gray, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to make sense of something.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, more than eager to get her to speak. "Is she bothering you?"

"She doesn't have eyes." The words were said with the slightest hint of emotion. "Did she loose them?"

Gray shook his head. No, she doesn't have a role."

"Huh?"

Nightmare pointed to his chest. "What do you have here?"

"...A...Heart?"

"Correct, because she doesn't have a 'role', which is almost a heart, she doesn't have eyes." He smiled at her confusion. "Everyone in Wonderland either is a faceless or a Roleholder. Just like you heart makes you special, our roles makes us special."

The girl nodded slowly, the confusion still on her face. Before anything else could be explained the afternoon changed to morning, marking the meeting.

**...**

Gray sat the little girl on a bench, far enough from the Hatters and Amusement Park denizens so she wouldn't be in their almost fights, but also close enough to him should she be in trouble. He stared down at her for a moment before reaching out a hand, setting it on her head he watched her face stiffen.

"You do know I'll never hurt you?" He squatted down to her eye level. "I understand what happened to you before, but I won't do that."

The little girl just stared at him, her brown eyes showing obvious distrust. Sighing he got up and went over to the desk at the front of the room, shuffling papers around. The peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of running.

"Come on lets beat the chickie rabbit!"

"I'm hurrying!"

Gray stiffened as he saw the face of the twins, Dee and Dum. Both were in their child forms, their faces red from the blood pumping through it and breathing heavily. "Ha, we beat him!"

Dee nodded, agreeing with his brother. "So slow chickie rabbit!"

The two went to their seats, ignoring or not seeing, the little girl. This effect didn't happen when Elliot came in, his eyes scanned the room wearily before setting them on the girl. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he blinked his eyes.

"Who the hell is that?"

Gray moved away from the desk. "You should no better than curse in front of children."

Elliot's eyes never left the girl. "I would if I knew who the kid was." His ears swiveled toward's her direction, the confusion intensifying. "A foreigner?"

"Someone to replace our dear Alice?" A suave voice said. "To think she left to the country of Diamond and got replaced so quickly." The face of the voice soon appeared showing a very amused Blood. "And by a child no less, I knew White was strange, but never to such an extent."

The little girl didn't seem too concerned by the sudden attention, instead she was staring up at Elliot, an uncharacteristically childish look on her face. "Bunny."

**...**

**A/N: I love that last part. Also it took forever to figure out how to explain the 'roles' and 'faceless' bit. Ah well.. **


	6. A Meeting

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Go read **_**Marina **_**by **_**specialMenatality**_** it's a rather interesting story.**

**Analaa: She likes all cute things in general, just wait until she meets Boris.**

**Angel Protectress: Thanks! I wondered how the Role Holders would react to Alice living in Diamond and this idea was born.**

**Sleeping Moon: That will come up in its own little arc and it shall be interesting and brutal.**

**BlueshineMoon: You'll see in this chapter.**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Elliot hangs his head in shame as the twins begin to taunt him over what the little girl had just called him. If it had been Alice or anyone else he probably would have snapped at him, but he couldn't find a way to justify yelling at a kid that wasn't he Twins.

"So I'm a rabbit to you too." He came closer to her, but stopped when her eyes widened and she brought her knees to her chest in a protective manner. "Jeez, I didn't even do anything to her."

"You didn't have to you sad excuse for a hare!" Peter burst into the room, a glare prominent on his features. "Your voice alone should have been enough to make her heart shrivel."

Peter went over to the small girl who was staring at him with reservations. As he reached out a hand to touch her, she moved her head back, her eyes narrowing in an almost silent warning.

"So my assumptions are correct," Blood said. "you do have 'interesting' ideas in your lovers."

"She's not my lover!"

"You're right White," Vivaldi said as she walked into the room. "no woman would be stupid enough to have you."

Her eyes landed on the little girl, her violet eyes lighting up with joy. "And who is this little one?"

Without any warning the little girl stood up from her chair and cautiously went over to Vivaldi, a curious and trusting look on her face. Reaching out a hand she grasped the red dress, staring up at the woman.

Gray and Peter were utterly silent while the others began arguing amongst themselves. She hadn't taken that well to anyone else except the female maid that had dressed her earlier. It may be the case that a woman had never defiled her small body, or she had found Vivaldi's presence comfortable.

The last thought was highly unlikely to Gray. The woman was an impatient fool that didn't care for much outside herself. Then again Alice was very much armoured by Vivaldi, claiming she was 'beautiful' and a 'good' role model. Perhaps it was the same with the little girl, she simply saw Vivaldi as a strong woman?

Vivaldi held the girl's hand and led her to her seat, sitting the child where Peter would normally sit. "You will sit with Us during this meeting."

The twins clambered over to Vivaldi. "Awe, but we want to play with Baby-chan!"

"And let you two idiots hurt her, highly doubtful."

She began brushing the girl's bangs, watching her subtle twitches and jerks. The little girl was just too cute and Vivaldi refused to allow the other Role Holders to have her. When Boris tried to take her, Vivaldi threatened to kill him. It was helpful that the girl wanted little to do with the male Role Holders.

By the time of the meeting the little girl was completely her's and everyone had stopped trying to touch, partly since Gray was more than ready to bring his knives into the picture. As Nightmare opened the meeting Vivaldi asked the girl to be quiet, and was suprised to find complete obedience. Not once did she whimper or complain about how boring it was, which made her more mature than some of the Role Holders, and by the time Nightmare called for meeting to adjourn early, the girl was asleep. Her head resting in Vivaldi's lap and her hands intertwined and the soft fabric of Vivaldi's dress.

**...**

When the meeting was over Vivaldi let the little girl go, going to her her temporary room. However when she was leaving, the little girl hesitantly followed behind her. "Do you wish to accompany us?"

The girl nodded, a shy smile crossing her lips. Vivaldi bent down and caressed her cheek, a smile gracing her own lips. "Alright then, you will stay with us in our room."

Holding the girl's hand, she went through the many corridors of Clover Tower. Stopping when she saw Ace coming towards them.

"Hello there your majesty." Ace stared at the little girl. "Who's this?"

"I'm not sure..." She looked down at the girl. "Do you have a name?"

When she didn't respond Ace pat her head, making the Queen glare and the girl recoil in fear."Then I'll give you one! How about...Birdie? You're flight and scared just like one!"

"She's not a pet you imbecile," Vivaldi snapped. "you can't just go around naming her!"

Leading the girl away Vivaldi looked down at her. Ace did have a point when he gave her the name, she was jerky in her emotions and quick to move away. A better name would be Bunny, since it was a much cuter animal and could be just as shy.

**...**

"Here you are." Vivaldi had taken 'Bunny' to her room and had went through her bags, producing a white stuffed rabbit with black button eyes and a pink nose. "You may borrow this one if you like."

Sitting the doll in her lap, she watched her with curious eyes. The girl had picked up the doll and began petting it gently, a small smile on her face as she did. She then hugged it to her chest, still petting the ears of the little doll.

"You seem to like rabbits."

The girl looked up at Vivaldi shyly. "Bunnies are cute."

Vivaldi smiled and pat the girl's hair. "Yes they are, but that doesn't explain why you don't like Peter."

The girl's face fell somewhat. "I don't like him, he's scary."

"Peter he can be scary," She let the lie pass through her lips. "but why is he to you?"

"...He's a ghost." She held up the doll and kissed it. "He was nice to me then killed people."

Vivaldi's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

The girl nodded, but yawned as she did so making her cuter than she already was. Vivaldi smiled and pulled the blankets out from around her making a tiny nest for the girl to sleep in. "I'll go get you a snack before you sleep, what would you like?"

"...Milk..."

Vivaldi nodded and got up from the bed, slipping through the door. As she went down the hall Blood looked at her, a cigar made home in his mouth. "To think I knew a person ages ago who acted in the same manner to her younger brother."

"Yes," Vivaldi's face softened. "it was ages ago wasn't it?"

Blood removed the cigar. "I wonder how many lines will be blurred between right and wrong with the little foreigner here."

"Few I'm sure," Vivaldi said. "there's something not right about her, almost as if she was hurt..."

Shaking her head Vivaldi continued down to the kitchen, making a mental note to speak to her Prime Minister on the matter.

**...**

**A/N: Done and Done! Okay, Vivaldi is actually really important to Girl, can anyone take a guess as to why? Also looking at this in the doc manager...There's so much dialogue! -_-**


	7. Hat Man

**A/N: Here we are, Just so you know there's something a little...Graphic in this chapter.**

**Angel Protectress: Maybe you're right, maybe not. Actually the issue of her name will come up in the next chapter.**

**k: You're on the right track.**

**BlueshineMoon: Of course Vivaldi was right, but the reason as to why she's so damn messed up comes in this chapter. As to her name it'll come up in the next chapter. **

**Anyone to care about guessing her name?**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The next morning Vivaldi went to Peter's room before the meeting, a stone cold mask set firmly in place. She found Peter sitting on his bed, reading over a book that had something to do with child rearing. "Peter We must speak to you about the girl."

Peter's ears flinched, but the rest of him did not move. "We want to know what caused her to be so skittish around men." Vivaldi observed his angered movements. "We understand that men are a nuisance, but not to the extent that she has exhibited."

" Do you remember the _Youthful Flower_ incident?"

Vivaldi's mask hardened. "What of it?"

When Peter didn't say anything Vivaldi put a hand to her mouth and her thoughts immediately went to the little girl who was eating breakfast in her room. That tiny child had been involved in such a lucrative and disgusting trade? "She's only a child!"

"That was the whole point, I think..." Peter looked up from his book. "I found her 'pleasuring' a man who had to be at least my age." His nose wrinkled. "He looked so enthralled and enjoying such an experience and had little regard for the girl under him."

"That's disgusting, men like that must be be-headed!"

"I already shot them."

Vivaldi graced the smallest bit of a smile. "You have our gratitude." Her thoughts returned to the girl. "We will bring her home with us after the meeting today."

Peter's ears perked up at the news, but he didn't say anything. The girl seemed to hate him now and he wasn't sure as to why. No matter, his Alice showed that she disliked him but love would soon come from that hate! Perhaps the same thing could happen with the little girl?

**...**

**Girl's POV**

**...**

I pet the rabbit doll as I sat on Vivaldi's bed. She had left me here after saying she needed to go do something. I quietly awaited her return, my whole heart jumping at the thought of seeing her again. I hadn't been this happy for a long time, not since my Daddy took me to work for Mr. Casey.

But what if my Daddy could come here and take me back? Peter killed Mr. Casey and his workers, but my Daddy was still alive. I clutched the toy tighter to my chest, tears blurring my vision. I didn't deserve to be here with Vivaldi, if Daddy came back she'd only get hurt.

I drop her bunny on the bed and slide down, bruising my knee while doing it. I have to go away just in case. If I was gone that means Vivaldi would be safe and couldn't get hurt from anyone.

Opening up the door I peek outside and don't notice anyone coming down the halls. Making slow steps I walk past the many doors and stop when I get to a flight of stairs. They were steep and hard to climb up, I had needed Vivaldi's help when we came up here the first time.

Taking a deep breath I took a step down, then another. Each one took effort and strength that I didn't have. When I got to the bottom I sighed in relief and sat down on the last stair, taking a break until I had to do the next one. I was so happy my plan was working, if Daddy showed up he wouldn't be able to find me.

"A little bird flies so ar from the nest," A cool voice says. "I wonder why?"

I twist around and stare at a man with dark hair and light green eyes in his pale face. He was the man from the meeting a few sky changes ago! But what did he mean little bird? Did he mean me? The man squats down to my level making me back up a little, but my back hits the back of the stairs.

"So tiny and cute, but with no one to take care of you your body may get eaten by the wolves of Wonderland." He glances over my body with mild curiosity. "Why would Peter want to bring a tiny thing like you to this place?"

I didn't have an answer for him. Even if I did it wasn't like I wanted to talk with him, he reminded me of Mr. Casey, but smarter. "At any rate I will take you with me."

I squawk as he picks me up and wraps me up in a soft blanket. No! I want to stay with Vivaldi, I liked her! Please don't make me go with you, you're scary! I eventually grow tired from moving against his strong chest and stare out of the small breathing hole that was in the blanket. We passed by faceless people who only looked away from the man who was taking me away.

I bit my lip and shook my head viciously. No, why didn't they stop him? Were people the same way in this place? I croaked out for help, but I was ignored by people who could obviously hear me. My heart began beating faster against my chest and my vision began to blur as my panic set in. "Help me!"

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

A young man with a pale face walked down the street carrying a black trash bag with an irregularly shaped hole on the side. His brown eyes were giddy and his steps light as he walked up to a dingy, old apartment building that had two men guarding the entrance.

"You here for someone?"

The man nodded. "Mr. Casey Johnson, I've got the debt I owe him."

The two men nodded before moving aside so the man could come in. When he entered he took a deep breath, taking in the fumes of cigarette smoke, sex, and something a bit stronger than nicotine.

He passed through the winding halls, passing by scantily dressed women and men who looked so drunk they could fall over any moment. All of them looked the same with their deadened eyes and zombified bodies. Moving past all of this with a shudder he went up the stairs to another door that was guarded by two men with AK-47s.

"You here to see Casey?"

The man moved his trash bag around. "I'm paying off my debt."

The men moved aside and one of them opened the door to show a middle aged man with dark brown hair and green eyes. On his desk was a scantily dressed girl drinking a glass of wine while another girl was sitting on her knees before Casey, something white peeping at the edges of her mouth.

"Richard Young you lazy bastard!" Casey greeted. "I didn't think you'd be able to pay me back, your tab is mighty big."

"Well I've got something that'll get me off your books for sure." He turned the back upside down and out tumbled a little girl. She was big for her age and had dark brown hair that was somewhat wavy on the end and large brown eyes that were puffy and red from crying.

Casey's eyes brightened and he gave a low whistle. "That's a tricky way to get out of debt, Young."

"She's only five so she can be trained easily."

"I'll be the judge of that," Casey said. "bring 'er here."

Young dragged the girl up by her arm and dragged her over, the girl squealing in pain and anger at the action. Casey bent down and stared at the girl with a dark smile, raising a hand and caressing her cheek. "She's soft."

"Gets it from her mom."

Casey nodded and worked on the hem of her dress, pulling it up with warpped satisfaction. When the girl tried to cover herself, Casey slapped her, forcing her small head to the side. "Let me, bitch."

When she stopped moving, Casey continued on his quest finally showing the girl's naked body. Bringing a stubby finger over her private area he stabbed it in, watching the girl shriek in pain at the sudden intrusion. "She's tight as hell." He began moving his finger. "Never been entered?"

"Not by a soul."

Casey tilted his head. "I could action off her virginity and make a killing." He glanced over to Richard. "One that could easily cover your debt."

Richard gave a nervous smile. "So I'm free?"

"Perfectly so." He pulled his finger out of the girl who immediately fell to the floor. "Where did you find this girl anyway?"

"She's mine," Richard said casually. "something my wife wanted."

"And she's okay with this?"

"She's in no condition to worry about it."

**...**

**A/N: And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is what actually happens in America. Parents can get desperate enough to sell their kids here, the news just sweeps it away. So tell me what you think about this chapter, I'm very curious.**


End file.
